1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device which displays an image, a projector, and a control method for an image display device.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, an image display device such as a projector which displays, on a screen or the like, an image based on an image signal outputted from a computer or the like is known.
JP-A-2011-140154 proposes an interactive whiteboard system (interactive system) in which a display device (projector) detects an operation carried out on a displayed (projected) image by the user using an electronic pen and generates and displays an image based on information about the operation by the user. In such an interactive system, when the user draws handwritten characters on an image with the electronic pen, the positions of the characters may be misaligned and the writing may go out of line. Meanwhile, JP-A-2011-242900 proposes a handwritten character input device which discriminates handwritten characters, determines the input direction thereof, and generates a guide line.
However, in the handwritten character input device of JP-A-2011-242900, a reference character component needs to be determined from a drawn image and therefore there can be an error in detecting a character or input direction, depending on the shape of the character. Also, the guide line is displayed up to the ends of the display section and therefore can obstruct other drawn images.
Thus, an image display device which enables easy drawing of characters or the like on a screen, using an indicator (electronic pen or the like), is demanded.